


make up your mind

by nysxa



Category: DreamSmp- Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Clay | Dream and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, I hate tagging, Mentioned Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Other, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), The Festival Arc, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, Toby Smith | Tubbo Angst, Toby Smith | Tubbo Needs a Hug, Toby Smith | Tubbo-centric, TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone - Freeform, Who’s to say, honestly it sucks but this has been on my mind, or does it?, this has nothing to do with my other one, what else to say?, written in less then 20 minutes, your just a yes man tubbo rlly hurt me for some reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27430291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nysxa/pseuds/nysxa
Summary: “you’re just a yes man tubbo.”
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Floris | Fundy & Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 13
Kudos: 280





	make up your mind

**_"you're just a yes man, tubbo."_ **

tubbo was sure it was just another sick joke schlatt was playing. one that unbeknownst to schlatt could cost them their lives. the yellow concrete filled him with anxiety the small space reminding him a little to much of the control room. 

"schlatt, what? schlatt i can't get out. schlatt-"

"tubbo," schlatt continued, "tubbo i'm gonna cut to the fucking chase." 

tubbo flinched at his harsh tone. schlatt rarely yelled at him, just used _that_ voice and tubbo knew. he'd only heard this tone towards quackity, who seemed to brush it off whenever it came. 

"tell em, tell em pres." quackity had a small grin on his face. tubbo frowned at him. they didn't talk much, and he didn't consider quackity his friend but him taking schlatt's side hurt. 

"tubbo i-" schlatt let a small laugh out, "and i mean it really sucks for me to say this, right here in front of everybody, i mean, it's kind of awkward."

"let him out." he heard niki yell from the crowd. tubbo looked out the box, past schlatt and quackity who turned to address her and there she was. her eyes and stance were firm even if she looked like she hadn't been sleeping well. 

schlatt motioned to ponk and punz who were waiting at the stairs to the stage, "take care of her will you?" 

they glanced at each other before punz walked over, grabbing her by the shoulder and hauling her away from the crowd, her shouting the entire way. 

"schlatt i can't, i can't get out-" tubbo started panicking. 

_what was going on?_

he pushed against the side of the concrete the panic setting in at how wrong this could all go. he'd said the words, and he watched wilbur leave the roof of the building to get to the button. 

"i know what you've been up to-"

"what have i-" tubbo sucked in some air, he had to keep his composure. "what have i been up to?"

"what have i been up to he says!" schlatt laughed swinging around to face the crowd, the smug smile on his face. "what have i been up to." he laughs. 

"schlatt i-"

"he's been conspiring!" schlatt yelled finally. he turned back with that sickly smile. the threat in it clear as day. quackity had a similar one that seemed more jovial, like he wasn't sure what schlatt was gonna say. 

"schlatt, i'm actually-" tubbo tried to reason. "i'm actually stuck i-" 

"with the idiots!" schlatt looked angry, angrier then tubbo had ever seen him still the manic smile remained. "the tyrants! that we kicked out of this server. out of this great country!" 

_he knew_

tubbo was terrified. maybe if he hadn't left that night. maybe if he'd kept his head down more. maybe if he hadn't went to see wilbur in the first place, none of this would be happening. 

"months ago," he turned to quackity, "was it months, years?" 

"it's um-" quackity stumbled, schlatts anger now apparent to him. 

"time flies when you're having fun, doesn't it everyone?" he turned to the crowd, no one responded. they couldn't guess what was next, what schlatt was going to do with tubbo. 

"tubbo, i don't know if you know this but," schlatt laughed at him, "treason, treason is punishable by death. 

tubbo was shaking, tears were running down his face he was sure of it. 

_i shouldn't have helped them_

the thought disgusted tubbo, he was a traitor just like wilbur said. he betrayed them. he should've followed them once they'd been chased out of the land. shouldn't of staid, should've left with them. it would've sucked but at least he wouldn't be _here._

"and it all makes sense y'know!" schlatt laughed again. "the fucking tunnels! your absence from great events! i mean you walked off in the middle of this one!" 

"i-"

"you walked off in the middle of this one, tubbo. don't try and tell me you've done nothing wrong, because everyone knows it, i sees it with my own two fucking eyes!" schlatt raged on.

schlatt turned to the crowd, his smile still in place. 

"hey, hey technoblade you wanna come up here for a second?" 

tubbo looked to the crowd to see the pink haired man. he looked uncomfortable to be called out in the middle of this. 

"technoblade, you can just go up the side of the podium." quackity added, motioning ponk to let him through. 

"yeah, yeah come up real quick we want to send a message real quick." schlatt's eyes followed him up the stairs. "we like to send messages." 

as technoblade settled next to the box he sent tubbo glances. they were nervous, uncomfortable, not a way tubbo had seen techno, ever. 

“now that we’ve got tubbo,” schlatt laughed. “in that tubbox” 

tubbo shifted, the memory now feeling tainted. the tear stains on his checks hadn’t dried, but they’d stopped falling.

“tubbo as,” schlatt moved techno to stand in front of tubbo, staring at tubbo. “as the enemy of the state, and number one perpetrator,”

“i dont-“ tubbo tried to force a smile.

_this was a joke._

it had to be.

“i don’t even know what that means.” 

schlatt grinned, “i don’t either to be honest.” 

“oh.” tubbo faked a laugh. 

“techno,” schlatt spoke, the tone back all to sudden. “techno if you could be so kind.” he motioned to tubbo and his heart picked up again. 

tubbo shook, he knew what this meant. 

he knew. 

“what’re you asking me mr. president?” technos voice was hard, no confusion lacing it. he knew exactly what the president was asking. the words lay thick in the air.

“yeah schlatt, what are you actually talking about?” quackity asked concern and confusion lacing his tone. 

_this was all a joke_

“technoblade, i need you to take him out.” schlatt spoke. worry erupted from the crowd. 

tubbo pushed against the walls of the concrete, a sob erupting from his mouth. 

“schlatt it’s a festival.” fundy spoke from the crowd. 

“there are no traitors in my godamned country, are you kidding me?” he asked loudly. 

techno glanced around before pulling out his crossbow. another sob left tubbo and he just couldn’t stop it. 

“tubbo let me put it this way,” schlatts manic smile appeared again. “i’d rather rule alone, then with you.”

techno loaded the crossbow. a sob ripped through him echoing throughout his box. this was it. all the wars, all the fighting, all the blood, all the tears, this is what it had come down to. 

“wait schlatt!” quackity stepped in front of technos crossbow his hand raised in a panic. “we have him jailed he’s behind bars, don’t you think that’s enough?” 

“it’s not enough.” 

“are you sure?”

“technoblade, just do it!” schlatts snapped pulling quackity out of the way. 

tubbo sobbed, the crossbow pointed straight at his chest. 

“tubbo,” technoblade paused as if thinking over his words. “tubbo, i’m sorry. i’ll make it as painless and colorful as possible ” 

the searing pain felt almost like nothing. his ears ringing from the crack of the fireworks as techno turned to shot on the crowd as well. 

he heard his name, he heard his name a lot but he stayed focused on the show before him. the beautiful colors lighting up in front of him. the festival he thought was going to go up in flames going up in beautiful flashes of color instead. 

_tubbo went out with a bang_

**_"make up your mind.”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments keep me going, mayb i’ll get another chapter of my other story out lmao  
> please don’t judge the random spelling errors, i haven’t gone through it yet :/


End file.
